Pay Me Back
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean finds Sam at school giving sexual favors to another student and makes him stop. Sam extracts repayment later that night. Warnings: underage.


Dean hovered in the hallway, scanning the crowed of students that poured by. He could sometimes catch Sam here as he came out of class, but today Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean was about to give up when he heard a noise coming from a nearby utility closet. Like a broom falling over. Dean approached the closet cautiously, waiting until the between-classes swarm of students had died down before creaking it open.

He was expecting the ghost of a long-dead student, or maybe some low-level corporeal monster, or hell, maybe just a large rat. (He had his suspicions about this school.) What he did _not _expect to see was a student his age leaning against the wall on one arm, panting, the other hand tangled in the soft brown hair of _Sammy_ - his little baby brother Sammy - and pulling Sammy's mouth onto his cock.

Sam was moaning, his eyes closed in bliss, as the older student pumped into his mouth slowly. Sam's pants were pulled down and his hand was between them, ignoring his cock, pushing fingers behind it and doing something that was making him whimper -

Dean's fist collided with the other student's face before even he realized he was moving. The boy staggered back with a "_what the hell_?" before catching the look on Dean's face and deciding to make himself scarce. When he had run out of the closet, Dean turned to Sam - still sitting on the floor, pants down, cock hard, wiping a hand over his wet mouth - and yanked him to his feet.

"What the fuck was that, Sammy?"

Sam glared up at Dean, face slightly flushed. "Why'd you have to stop him?"

"I wasn't just gonna sit there and let some random guy fuck my little brother!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders. "No more of this, Sammy, you hear?"

Sam pouted but gave a reluctant nod. Dean stormed out of the closet and into the halls, shoving his hands in his pants, willing his hard-on to go away.

Dean was just starting to doze off that night when he was awoken by a warm pressure on the bed.

He blinked his eyes open and saw Sam crouching over him, straddling him, a stubborn look on his face. "Wh... Sam?"

Sam glared at him. "You owe me."

" ... Owe you what?"

In response Sam pressed his hips down against Dean's, pleasure taking the edge off his obvious irritation. Dean groaned, cock stiffening quickly at the soft, warm pressure of Sammy's ass against it. "S-Sam, what - "

"You interrupted me today." Sam was already panting. "I had to sit through class _all day, _frustrated."

Dean bucked his hips up, he couldn't help it. Nothing but two sets of boxers were separating Sam's ass from his raging hard-on. He remembered the look on Sam's face when he'd been blowing that guy, hand between his legs and _fingering _himself...

"I-If you won't let other people fuck me," Sam all but pleaded, "that means you have to. Please, Dean, I need this. Need it so badly."

Dean's resolve gave out. He grabbed his little brother's hair and pushed him down. "Go on, then, Sammy, you wanna suck a cock so badly, you can suck mine."

Sam nodded breathlessly, but when he started to scoot down Dean's body, the hand in his hair tightened.

"Other way," Dean panted. "Lemme see your ass."

Sam gave a little whimper and crawled off of Dean for a moment, sliding his boxers down so his hard cock sprang up. Dean groaned at the sight and grabbed Sam's hips, too impatient to let Sam position himself, and pulled his brother back onto his body, giving himself a perfect view of Sam's ass. He ran one of his hands up Sam's back until it could fist in his hair.

Dean didn't have to give a command, Sam was already diving down on his cock and sucking it into his wet little mouth, making soft moaning noises as he licked his way up and down, shamelessly spreading his legs over Dean's chest and showing him everything. Dean remembered what Sam had been doing in the closet and he sucked on two of his fingers to get them wet. He pressed them slowly into his little brother's ass, warm and soft and tight, grinning when Sam moaned and shivered in response. He pumped the fingers in and out, fucking his little brother slowly, breathing hard as Sam sucked on his cock like a pro. Sam was making such beautiful noises, whimpering around Dean's cock and grunting every time it pushed deep, and it gave Dean the absolutely glorious impression that his little brother would be begging desperately if his mouth wasn't stuffed so full of his big brother's dick.

Dean reached under Sammy's body and wrapped his hand around his baby brother's cock, giving it a firm stroke, and Sam made a startled whimpering cry and bucked his hips forward desperately, rocking them back between Dean's fist and fingers, sucking his brother like he was trying to win a contest. Dean felt himself pushing into Sammy's tight little throat and lost it, coming hot and hard in his little brother's mouth, clenching his teeth on an embarrassingly loud groan. Sam swallowed the first few gulps but Dean's cock slipped out of his mouth as he gasped for air, shooting another rope of come across his flushed face. It only took a few more strokes of Dean's hand and a few more pumps of Dean's fingers before Sammy was squealing and coming over Dean's chest, panting "_God, yes, Dean, please, please_!"

Dean didn't wait for Sam to stop shuddering before yanking him around so his baby boy was facing him, cheeks red, mouth wet from his cock, come dripping down his face - Dean held Sam's hair and pressed his little brother's face against the mess on his chest. "Clean it off."


End file.
